


Мужчина, которого я знал // The Man I Knew

by Glasscherbe



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Рыцари и короли, Средневековье!AU, ангст, принц!Ёнджо, рыцарь!Хванун, флэшбеки
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasscherbe/pseuds/Glasscherbe
Summary: Принц Ёнджо потерял часть себя, когда его самый умелый рыцарь, его ближайший соратник Хванун попал в плен к врагу. Считая своего возлюбленного погибшим, Ёнджо с головой уходит в исполнение обязанностей принца и военную службу, чтобы спастись от поглощающего его отчаяния.Когда три года спустя Хванун, окровавленный и избитый, появляется в лесу без каких-либо объяснений, становится предельно ясно, что он изменился.Он может даже быть опасен.Ёнджо ещё предстоит это понять.
Relationships: Ким Ёнджо | Рэйвн/Ё Хванун





	Мужчина, которого я знал // The Man I Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Man I Knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791806) by [hvanwoong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvanwoong/pseuds/hvanwoong). 



> Комментарий от автора:  
> Привет<3 Это снова я! Никто не удивится, что я, как и многие, после просмотра концепт-фильма Come Back Home не смогла устоять и начала новый проект. Меня вдохновила эстетика видео, но работа написана не по нему и не придерживается его канона. Я обожаю всю эту тему “королей и рыцарей”, так что не смогла устоять. Я первый раз пишу фанфик с двумя таймлайнами, включающий сцены из прошлого и настоящего, так что надеюсь, что он легко читается ^-^  
> TW// Описания насилия (войны, травм), упоминания пыток (не в деталях), флэшбеки, травма

Ёнджо никогда не боялся призраков. Если они и бродят по лесам и по полям, хранящим память о яростных сражениях, то абсолютно бесшумно, неуловимо. Они не тревожат его, не преследуют во снах, как некоторых из его рыцарей и солдат. Но иногда он хочет быть потревоженным. Не призраками умирающих на поле боя, обречёнными, которые хватают его за руки, умоляя проявить милосердие и окончить их страдания, нет. Другими призраками. Такими, за возможность коснуться которых, за возможность вновь ощутить их в своих объятиях, он отдал бы всё.

Он направляет свою лошадь в сторону, чуть дальше от места, где они охотятся, намереваясь выехать из деревьев. За ним никто не едет, потому что он не отдавал такого приказа. А без его распоряжения кто осмелится? Ёнджо не просто прямой наследник престола. Его отец, король, тяжело болен, поэтому принц уже управляет делами государства как подобает королю и имеет всё, полагающееся по этому статусу, кроме короны.

Сегодняшняя охота проводится в честь годовщины династии Ким. На неё приглашены пятьдесят человек из приближённых ко дворцу. Все они, разделившись по группам, рассредоточились по лесу в поисках добычи, соревнуясь между собой за лучшие трофеи. Однако всё это сопровождается криками, смехом и радостным ликованием, разносящимися по всему лесу, что не очень способствует удачной охоте.

Лошадь Ёнджо покрыта фиолетовой попоной, а чёрное кожаное седло, сделанное специально под него, блестит на солнце. Он спешивается, как только доезжает до реки, протекающей через лес. Несмотря на то, что у него есть охотничий лук, привычно перекинутый через спину, Ёнджо поправляет ещё и висящий на поясе меч с искрящейся аметистами рукоятью. Он знает, что принц нигде не может чувствовать себя в полной безопасности, даже если он, как сейчас, находится в своих владениях. Он присаживается на корточки около самого берега реки и зачерпывает ладонями горсть холодной воды.

В этом месте ручей всего около метра в ширину, и Ёнджо может дотронуться кончиками пальцев до гладкой гальки на дне. Он достаёт один камешек и подкидывает его в руке. Сегодня жарко, и даже кроны деревьев не спасают от палящих солнечных лучей, пробивающихся сквозь листву. Камешек в его руке высыхает так быстро, словно он вовсе никогда не был под водой. Ёнджо убирает его в мешочек, висящий на поясе, и встаёт. 

– Сэр!

Обычно так к нему обращаются его рыцари. Ёнджо поднимает взгляд и видит, что не ошибся: сквозь деревья к нему пробираются Гонхак и Сохо. Их лошади, иссиня-чёрный скакун Гонхака и золотистый конь Сохо, нетерпеливо стучат копытами по земле, словно хотят побыстрее вновь пуститься вскачь.

– Дончжу напал на след кабана! – говорит Гонхак. Он один из старших рыцарей внутреннего круга, приближённых к Ёнджо, и, кроме того, друг детства. Ёнджо вспоминает, как они тренировались во внутреннем дворе замка под присмотром его отца. И даже как они, будучи детьми, устраивали бои на деревянных мечах, гонялись друг за другом по всему дворцу, нередко налетая на слуг в порыве своих игр и на бегу извиняясь за случайно выбитые из рук подносы.

– Я и не сомневался в нашем следопыте, – с улыбкой отвечает Ёнджо. Дончжу самый младший из рыцарей внутреннего круга и не так хорошо владеет мечом, как его товарищи, однако у него есть свои таланты. Он может выследить человека за много километров, с пугающей точностью раскрывает шпионов и может быть безжалостным, когда того требует ситуация. – Я сейчас подойду.

Погладив своего коня по шее, он оборачивается, чтобы последний раз взглянуть на реку. Внезапно он замечает какое-то движение на том берегу среди деревьев. Нахмурившись от неожиданности, он быстро достаёт лук и натягивает тетиву: возможно, охотникам улыбнулась удача.

Однако в этот момент раздаётся треск веток, и Ёнджо интуитивно понимает, что это не животное. Он опускает лук, в то время как Гонхак и Сохо выхватывают мечи из ножен с громким металлическим лязгом.

– Встаньте за мной, сэр! – говорит Гонхак, делая шаг вперёд и закрывая собой Ёнджо. Сохо делает то же самое.

Ёнджо, недовольно стиснув зубы, убирает лук и, следуя примеру рыцарей, обнажает меч. Он более чем способен сам за себя постоять. Фигура тем временем выходит из-за деревьев, ковыляя к воде. Даже с такого расстояния Ёнджо видит, что незнакомец нетвёрдо стоит на ногах, и чуть опускает меч, потому что неизвестный не кажется угрозой. Возможно, он пьян? _Нет._ Ёнджо щурится от яркого солнечного света, чтобы лучше рассмотреть незнакомца, и видит, что он весь в крови.

Ёнджо опускает меч ещё ниже и делает несколько шагов по направлению к фигуре.

– Сэр, – Сохо пытается загородить ему путь, однако Ёнджо отталкивает его.

Меч грозится выскользнуть из вспотевшей ладони, однако принц решительно идёт вперёд. Это его земля, его владения, и здесь он не боится никого. Даже призраков. Незнакомец точно не является одним из охотников. Кажется, будто он не является и частью этого мира, потому что он никак не реагирует на трёх вооружённых мужчин, облачённых в богатые наряды. Он словно вовсе их не замечает. Ёнджо чувствует прилив возбуждения, волнительного предвкушения чего-то неизвестного. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так из-за простой охоты.

Он подходит ещё ближе и видит маленькую сгорбленную фигуру на берегу ручья. Незнакомца, кажется, покачивает из стороны в сторону. Меч Ёнджо совсем опускается, безвольно повисая в его руке. 

– Назови себя! – выкрикивает Гонхак, и Ёнджо оборачивается на него, закатывая глаза. Он делает ещё один шаг вперёд, но тут незнакомец поднимает на него взгляд, и он останавливается так резко, что Сохо и Гонхак почти врезаются ему в спину. Сохо обеспокоенно смотрит на него, и они с Гонхаком поднимают мечи, встревоженные реакцией принца и готовые нанести удар.

Ёнджо просто стоит.

Он продолжает стоять, потому что не знает, как реагировать на то, что он видит призрака.

Бешеный стук сердца отдаётся в висках, и ему кажется, что он не выдержит и вот-вот взорвётся. Сердце колотится в груди так сильно, будто пытается сломать грудную клетку, а лёгкие сжались настолько, что сделать лишний вдох не представляется возможным. Ладони вспотели ещё сильнее, во рту пересохло, а на лбу выступили капельки пота.

– Стой, – он останавливает двинувшегося было вперёд Сохо.

Они не узнали его.

В этом незнакомце едва ли можно узнать Хвануна, но, естественно, Ёнджо узнаёт его. То, что для этого ему потребовалось подойти так близко, говорит о том, насколько огромную часть его воспоминаний убили три года бесконечной агонии.

Но он узнаёт его. В этом человеке, чьё лицо, шея, изорванная одежда – всё покрыто кровью. Свежей, ещё алой и тёмной, засохшей, взявшейся коркой.

Ёнджо пошатнулся так, словно захотел сделать шаг, но разучился ходить. Впрочем, так оно и есть.

Фигура, мираж, призрак – что бы это ни было – падает на одно колено и трясущейся рукой упирается в землю, удерживая себя от падения. Клочья рваной одежды едва покрывают его тело: он почти раздет и безоружен. Возможно, именно поэтому Сохо и Гонхак тоже опускают свои мечи.

Ёнджо пытается произнести хоть слово, но горло словно сдавили тисками. Если это лишь сон, то слишком больно видеть его сейчас, после стольких мучительных лет. Если Хванун призрак, то очень жестоко с его стороны являться ему, когда он только-только начал оправляться от трагедии. Если же фигура перед ним это настоящий, живой Хванун, то Ёнджо просто не знает, что ему чувствовать.

– Хванун? – раздаётся голос Гонхака, и Ёнджо понимает, что это всё реально.

Сердце мучительно тяжело бьётся в груди. Он отбрасывает меч в сторону и нетвёрдым шагом подходит вплотную к мужчине.

– Нун, – Ёнджо опускается на колени. Теперь, когда они на одном уровне, их лица разделяют лишь несколько сантиметров, и это кажется безумно правильным.

Это Хванун. Со слипшимися от крови и грязи волосами, с разбитыми до крови и синяков губами и тремя глубокими порезами, рассекающими левую щёку. Раны покрыты засохшей кровью и, кажется, гноятся по краям. Но всё это абсолютно не важно, потому что Ёнджо узнаёт его глаза.

Тёмные, почти чёрные, искрящиеся золотом – в них можно увидеть целую вселенную.

– Хванун, – его собственный голос звучит задушенно.

Хванун ловит его взгляд и открывает рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, однако не может издать ни звука. Но это не имеет значения. Ничто не имеет значения. Ёнджо касается его щеки трясущейся рукой, мягко проводит по ней пальцами, избегая тёмных, кровавых порезов, и нежно кладёт руку ему на подбородок.

– Тихо, – шепчет он, – можешь ничего не говорить.

Где-то в лесу зазвучали фанфары, оповещающие об удачной охоте, но шум крови в ушах заглушает для Ёнджо все звуки. Весь его хрупкий, трепещущий мир сейчас сосредоточен на ощущении земли под его коленями и кожи Хвануна под его пальцами.

– Я, – начинает Хванун.

– Ш-ш-ш, – шепчет Ёнджо, чувствуя, как горячо становится глазам. Он моргает несколько раз, пытаясь вернуться в реальность. – Всё хорошо.

– Я н-нашёл тебя, – сбивчиво и невнятно договаривает Хванун, начиная заваливаться вперёд.

Ёнджо ловит его, прижимает израненное тело к груди и, сжимая призрака в своих объятиях, вспоминает время, когда его мир ещё вращался.

~

_В то время он чувствовал небывалую лёгкость. Хванун спал в его объятиях, совсем невесомый, положив голову ему на плечо. Его волосы разметались по груди Ёнджо. Солнечные лучи заглядывали в комнату через узкое окошко каменной стены и, дотрагиваясь до Хвануна, рассыпáлись золотой пыльцой на его коже. Ёнджо вырисовывал пальцами круги на его обнажённой спине, а потом провёл большим пальцем вдоль позвоночника, чувствуя каждый нежно выпирающий позвонок._

_Положив руку ему на бедро, он подтянул его повыше. Хванун сонно вздохнул и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Весь замок потихоньку просыпался, однако Ёнджо, лёжа в объятиях Хвануна, чувствовал себя слишком комфортно для того, чтобы встать с кровати. Кроме того, он решил дать Хвануну отдохнуть подольше, потому что тот всегда выжимал из себя по семь потов на тренировках, приходя на них, к тому же, самым первым и заканчивая самым последним. Его руки были покрыты мозолями от постоянных тренировок с мечом. Ёнджо даже пришлось взять немного масел у служанок своей сестры, чтобы делать Хвануну массаж ладоней, втирая масло в кожу в попытках хоть как-то смягчить ущерб._

_– Уже давно рассвело, – окончательно проснувшись, прошептал Хванун._

_– Ш-ш-ш, – Ёнджо провёл рукой по его волосам, – ничего не говори. Просто спи._

_Хванун засмеялся, но не стал возражать. Он обнял Ёнджо поперёк живота и снова закрыл глаза._

~

Ёнджо с трудом удерживает поводья в руках, направляя лошадь обратно в город. Хванун сидит в седле перед ним, откинув голову ему на плечо. Когда они с Гонхаком усаживали его, болезненно невесомого, на лошадь, Ёнджо чувствовал каждую косточку под его кожей. Он и сейчас их чувствует и с каждым лошадиным шагом внутренне содрогается, боясь, что Хванун сломается от любого неосторожного движения.

Для него не имеет никакого значения, закончилась ли охота. Он не объявлял о своём отъезде, но так как Гонхак вернулся к месту охоты, чтобы сказать всем, что с Ёнджо всё в порядке, он уверен, что его не потеряют. Сохо же поехал вместе с ним в замок. Он предложил повезти Хвануна, однако Ёнджо отказался, не желая выпускать его из виду.

Он думает о том, что больше никогда не спустит с него глаз.

Три зимы.

Были ли зимы в Сан-сити теплее здешних? Ёнджо надеется на это. Мысль об одиноком, испуганном, замерзающем вдали от дома Хвануне заставляет Ёнджо покрыться мурашками. Эта мысль не давала ему спать по ночам весь первый год. Если Хванун каким-то чудом был жив, то что он чувствовал? Ёнджо раз за разом убеждал себя в том, что Хванун бы не боялся, ведь он один из самых храбрых рыцарей, которых только знал Ёнджо. Однако невозможно выкинуть из головы уже прочно поселившиеся в ней мысли.

– Всё в порядке? – спрашивает Ёнджо, останавливаясь перед городскими воротами.

Хванун не реагирует. Конь Ёнджо нетерпеливо роет копытом землю, но принц натягивает поводья, не давая ему двигаться вперёд. Он снимает с пояса бутыль с водой.

– Может, попьёшь? – предлагает он так, будто Хванун ответит. Нужно как можно скорее доставить его в замок. У Ёнджо нет лéкарского опыта, но тяжёлый запах крови, окутывающий Хвануна, и без него ясно даёт понять, что мужчина… не в порядке. Он изо всех сил пытался сказать что-то помимо того, что он нашёл его, Ёнджо, но принц не уверен, что Хванун всё ещё узнаёт его. Мужчину лихорадит, его кожа влажная, липкая, а глаза странно закатываются каждый раз, как он запрокидывает голову.

Когда Ёнджо пытается напоить его, Хванун отворачивает голову. Он думает о том, чтобы силой разжать ему челюсти и влить в него воду, однако не может заставить себя это сделать. Он просто не может быть грубым по отношению к Хвануну. Никогда не мог. Ёнджо вспоминает, как в прошлом, во время совместных тренировок с Хвануном он никогда не бился в полную силу. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, он с уверенностью может сказать, что Хванун справился бы с ним, но тогда он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он всегда боялся навредить ему. 

– Я отведу тебя к лекарю, – шепчет Ёнджо. – Он тебе поможет.

Дворцовый лекарь Донхон – его друг, и принц ему доверяет. Король взял его в замок ещё подростком, осиротевшим в результате нападения Гелиоса на одну из их деревень. Парень стал помощником старого опытного лекаря, а сейчас, несмотря на свой юный возраст, парень сам является наставником двум своим ученикам и считается лучшим лекарем в округе. Ёнджо может довериться ему во всём, что касается Хвануна. И он это сделает.

Стражники, стоящие у ворот на въезде в город, никак не показывают своего удивления открывшейся перед ними картиной. Они так быстро склоняют головы в знак почтения, что, возможно, и не успевают заметить ничего необычного, тем более что Ёнджо, а за ним и Сохо, въезжают в крепость, не замедляя шага. Замок окружён высокими, укреплёнными стенами, однако ворота в это время суток открыты. Стражники, один из которых и вовсе стоит, опираясь на собственный меч, откровенно бездельничают. 

При виде Ёнджо они все встают по стойке смирно, но принц быстро проезжает мимо, не обращая на них внимания. Остановившись в засыпанном песком внутреннем дворике, он медлит некоторое время перед тем как спешиться, пытаясь придумать, как лучше снять с лошади Хвануна. Сохо, поравнявшись с ним, первым спрыгивает с лошади, чтобы помочь ему. Ёнджо удаётся поднять Хвануна, несмотря на то, что это не слишком приличествует принцу, и передать его в руки Сохо. Ему почти физически больно отдавать его кому-то другому, но Сохо Ёнджо мог бы доверить свою жизнь. Которую тот бы обязательно сохранил.

Во двор из дворца и близлежащих башен начинают стекаться люди, на лицах которых отражается такое беспокойство, что становится понятно: все думают, что во время охоты произошло что-то страшное. И лишь когда они, подходя ближе, видят, что с принцем всё в порядке, что это не его, пострадавшего от дикого зверя или даже собственного коня, спускают с лошади, беспокойство на их лицах сменяется облегчением. Ёнджо ненавидит это. Руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки.

– Дай его мне, – тихо говорит он Сохо.

Сохо аккуратно перекладывает одну руку Хвануна на плечо Ёнджо. Раненый, в полубессознательном состоянии, мужчина не может сам стоять на ногах, поэтому Сохо подхватывает его с другой стороны.

– Я помогу, – в голосе рыцаря явственно звучит приказ. Несмотря на то, что Ёнджо принц, рыцари общаются с ним, как с равным, потому что они команда, одно целое. Ёнджо кивает, принимая помощь Сохо.

– Ваша светлость, – обращаются к нему из толпы будто с намерением помочь, однако Ёнджо знает, что на самом деле ими движет лишь интерес к происходящему. Кровь закипает в венах жгучей смесью волнения и беспокойства, и Ёнджо прибавляет шаг, беря на себя почти весь вес Хвануна, только бы быстрее дойти до замка. Сохо просто старается не отставать от него. И поменьше спотыкаться на каменных плитах, которыми вымощена улица.

– Ёнджо-хён, – хмурится Сохо, обращаясь к принцу по-товарищески, так, как они называют друг друга в братстве, – как ты думаешь, почему он оказался в лесу?

Ёнджо не отвечает. До этого момента он не разрешал себе думать ни о чём другом, кроме того, как отвезти его в безопасное место. Перед глазами всё ещё стоит образ лежащего на берегу реки окровавленного Хвануна. _Почему. Почему именно там?_

Уже подходя к лéкарским покоям, они встречают Донхона. Вестям потребовалось немного времени, чтобы облететь весь замок, и Донхон вышел им навстречу сразу, как обо всём услышал. Его тёмные глаза смотрят на Ёнджо с явным недоверием.

– Это и правда..., – начинает он, но Ёнджо его перебивает.

– Нужно уложить его, – бросает он, без промедления заходя в комнату.

Они оказываются в большом помещении, разделённом книжными полками и столом на две половины: слева всё заставлено столиками и подносами с керамическими и стеклянными бутылками и банками; справа же стоят два лежака для пациентов и столик на колёсиках, на котором Донхон хранит свои самые важные инструменты. Один из лежаков уже занят, и Ёнджо, абсолютно не обращая на внимания на пациента, укладывает Хвануна на свободное место.

Голова мужчины поворачивается на бок, будто он находится без сознания, однако его глаза приоткрыты. Ёнджо протягивает руку, убирая волосы со лба, и чувствует, что ладонь стала влажной. Кровь. Он замечает почти скрытую волосами рваную рану, такую, будто его ударили чем-то железным и тяжёлым. 

– Где вы его нашли? – шёпотом, будто боясь потревожить мертвеца, спрашивает Донхон.

– В лесу, – отвечает Ёнджо.

– Он был в сознании? – лекарь вст аёт рядом с принцем и поворачивает голову Хвануна, осматривая порезы на его щеке.

– Да, – подаёт голос Сохо, – он шёл через лес. Но он выглядел не очень хорошо, постоянно спотыкался. Он даже не заметил нас, пока мы не подошли к нему совсем близко.

– Он Вас узнал? – спрашивает Донхон у Ёнджо, откупоривая бутыль с прозрачной жидкостью и смачивая ей кусочек белой ткани. Ёнджо кивает.

– Да. Сперва. Но он не смог ответить ни на один из моих вопросов. Он не в состоянии ясно мыслить.

Донхон приготовленной тряпочкой аккуратно очищает щёку Хвануна от застывшей крови. Из-под сорванной корки тут же вытекает сгусток крови вперемешку с гноем. Ёнджо становится дурно.

– Заражение вызвало лихорадку, – бормочет Донхон, ловко разрывая ворот рубашки Хвануна. Обнажённая грудь мужчины блестит от пота, и становится видно, насколько учащенó его дыхание. Ёнджо инстинктивно подаётся вперёд, чтобы защитить Хвануна от таких откровенных прикосновений, однако вовремя одёргивает себя и остаётся стоять на месте, сцепив руки в замок. – Позовите моих учеников, – говорит Донхон. – Нужно смыть всю кровь, иначе я не смогу его осмотреть.

Сохо, коротко поклонившись, сейчас же уходит за учениками, несмотря на то, что выполнение таких поручений не входит в обязанности рыцаря королевства.

– Я могу смыть кровь, – говорит Ёнджо. Для принца это ещё менее приемлемо, чем для рыцаря – выполнение мелких поручений. Донхон, однако, не говорит об этом ни слова. Он лишь кивает на большой белый таз, стоящий около стены.

– Наберите вон там воды. И не трогайте его раны, я сам ими займусь.

Ёнджо с проворностью слуги пересекает комнату, набирает в чашу немного воды, заодно прихватывая с собой и стопку тряпок. Это не кажется чем-то неправильным. Ради Хвануна он готов на коленях стоять, рассыпаясь в мольбах перед кем-угодно. Он оборачивается, замечая, что Сохо привёл учеников Донхона. Они выглядят очень молодо. Слишком молодо для того, чтобы доверить им весь его мир.

– Канмин, приготовь настойку для снижения температуры, – не поднимая головы, даёт указания Донхон. – Ты знаешь, как она делается, я показывал.

– Я хочу, чтобы её сделал ты, – сквозь сжатые зубы цедит Ёнджо.

Донхон отрывается от Хвануна и поднимает на него взгляд.

– Не нужно сначала приводить ко мне пациента, а потом отказываться от назначенного лечения, Ваша светлость.

Ответь так принцу кто-то другой, он был бы непременно наказан за такую дерзость, но сейчас Ёнджо просто замолкает.

– Мои ученики более чем способны ухаживать за больными. Ёнсын, иди сюда, зашьёшь эту рану.

Продолжая прерванное занятие, Ёнджо проводит влажной тряпочкой по огромному фиолетовому синяку на ключице Хвануна, что вызывает у того слабый стон боли. Моментально захлестнувшее принца чувство вины заставляет его сердце забиться чаще. Выронив тряпку из рук, он просто стоит, не в силах оторвать взгляда от красного посередине, переходящего в фиолетовый и зеленовато-жёлтый по краям кровоподтёка. Кость точно сломана. Ёнджо чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота, и отворачивается. Он не должен проявлять слабость на глазах у этих детей.

– Выйдите наружу, Ваша светлость, – замечает Донхон. – Сложно работать, когда в комнате столько людей.

Ёнджо хочет возразить ему, всё так же не желая выпускать Хвануна из виду, однако ему становится ещё хуже. Принц подчиняется, на нетвёрдых ногах поворачиваясь к выходу и позволяя Сохо взять его под руку. Выйдя из комнаты, Ёнджо резко прислоняется спиной к стене, ударяясь головой о камень, и делает несколько длинных, глубоких вдохов. _Хванун здесь. За стеной. Ранен, но дышит._

– Ты в порядке? – шепчет Сохо.

– Нет. Да. Что значит “в порядке”?

– Как думаешь, как он попал в лес? – рыцарь снова задаёт этот вопрос, и Ёнджо захлёстывает волной раздражения, потому что главным и единственным вопросом сейчас должно быть _когда Хванун поправится_? Но глубоко внутри он знает, что Сохо спрашивает правильные вещи. Проблема в том, что у Ёнджо нет исчерпывающего ответа.

– Я не знаю, – честно отвечает он. – Может быть, он… сбежал.

– Сан-сити находится очень далеко. И при нём нет оружия, как он мог без него сбежать из темницы?

– Я не знаю.

– Он был там три года, хён. Он очень слаб. Я не представляю, как он мог… .

– Я не знаю, Сохо, – Ёнджо почти срывается на крик. Прикрыв глаза, он потирает лоб ладонью. – Когда он придёт в себя, он всё нам расскажет.

_Когда он придёт в себя…_

Ёнджо не знает, сколько ещё он сможет ждать. Три года и так были слишком долгим сроком.

~

_– Он никогда не станет рыцарем, – усмехнулся один из старших оруженосцев, почти ровесник Ёнджо, когда Хвануна сбили с ног в центре круга. – Посмотри на него._

_Ёнджо в первый раз видел, как он дрался. Хвануну было пятнадцать, когда он стал оруженосцем, и как раз в это время династия Ким начала войну против Сан-сити, так что его рыцарь взял его с собой в крепость. Ёнджо понимал, почему над ним смеялись. Хванун был самым молодым среди рыцарей и оруженосцев и, к тому же, самым маленьким. Стройный, даже худой, с милыми, изящными чертами лица – его невозможно было представить на поле боя. Сам Ёнджо, однако, не смеялся._

_Противник Хвануна, выбив ногой меч из руки парня, ещё раз нарочно пнул землю около самого лица лежавшего, поднимая облако пыли. Раздался взрыв хохота, но Ёнджо к нему не присоединился._

_Победитель повернулся спиной к Хвануну, возвращаясь в толпу, чтобы получить свой приз._

_Ёнджо же смотрел, как Хванун, задыхаясь и кашляя, перекатился на бок и протянул дрожащую руку к своему мечу. Как только его пальцы обхватили рукоять, он вскочил, делая выпад в сторону противника. Уже считавший себя победителем и никак не ожидавший нападения, тот споткнулся, получив резкий сильный удар плоской стороной меча в спину, и по инерции сделал несколько шагов по направлению к толпе._

_Обернувшись к Хвануну с яростью на лице, он даже не успел снова выхватить меч и броситься на парня: Хванун сильно толкнул его ногой в живот, отчего он отлетел ещё дальше. Два оруженосца подхватили его, силой удерживая на месте, чтобы он в пылу ярости не нанёс реального вреда своему противнику, и только Ёнджо подумал о том, чтобы удержать ещё и Хвануна. Они его недооценили. Никто не посчитал его достойным соперником._

_– Остынь, – выдохнул Ёнджо в ухо парня, оттаскивая его подальше. – Победа за тобой._

_Тогда никто не осознавал, что Хванун куда сильнее, чем выглядит._

~

Ёнджо не спит уже трое суток. Один раз он заставил себя пойти в свои покои, однако попытки уснуть на кровати не сильно отличались от полудрёмы на твёрдом, неудобном стуле в комнате Донхона, где он проводит всё своё время. Принц не показывается на официальных приёмах, проводимых в эти дни, и отказывается видеться с кем-либо, кроме своих рыцарей, Донхона и его учеников. Хванун всё ещё не приходит в сознание, только изредка в бреду лихорадки невнятно бормочет какие-то несвязные между собой слова, смысл которых не могут уловить ни Ёнджо, ни рыцари, по очереди сидящие вместе с принцем подле Хвануна.

Сегодня с ним Гонхи. Из его внутреннего круга рыцарей, в который входят Сохо, Гонхак, Дончжу и Гонхи, последний самый терпеливый. Сложнее всего непрекращающееся дежурство около кровати Хвануна переносил Дончжу: он постоянно ёрзал, не в состоянии усидеть на одном месте, нервируя этим Ёнджо, пока тот не сдался и не отослал его прочь. Донхон пока не пускает к Хвануну больше двух человек, и Ёнджо уже не может дождаться момента, когда они снова смогут собраться все вместе.

Как только Хванун поправится и придёт в форму, Ёнджо прикажет выковать для него новый меч, и самый почитаемый рыцарский орден королевства воссоединится вновь.

– Думаешь, он изменился? – тихо спрашивает Гонхи. Ёнджо поднимает на него взгляд, несколько удивлённо вскидывая брови. Под его глазами залегли тёмные круги, и даже нервный тик не обошёл его стороной, показывая всю накопившуюся напряжённость и усталость.

– Его шрамы никогда не исчезнут, – Ёнджо слегка пожимает плечами. 

– Я не говорю не о шрамах. Я имею в виду… его.

Ёнджо переводит взгляд на Хвануна. Сейчас, когда лихорадка спала, он выглядит спокойным и умиротворённым. Он укрыт белой простынёй, а сверху, до пояса, ещё и красным одеялом. 

– Прошло три года. Когда его забрали, ему было всего двадцать. Он просто повзрослел.

В его словах определённо есть истина. Заострившиеся черты лица явно не являются следствием одной лишь худобы: Хванун вырос. Парень превратился в мужчину, которым и должен был стать.

– Думаешь, он вспоминал нас?

– Уверен, он думал о нас всё время, – отвечает Ёнджо, чувствуя тяжесть в груди. – Я уверен, что он не прекращал искать способ вернуться домой.

Его снова захлёстывает чувство вины. За то, что он не пошёл за ним, за то, что не вызволил. Их шпионы из Сан-сити передали, что Хванун мёртв, что его запытали до смерти в первые же дни плена. Они были очень убедительны. Но, как оказалось, неправы. Какая-то его часть понимает, что даже с их лучшими воинами они бы не смогли пройти через укрепления Сан-сити, однако Ёнджо думает, что предпочёл бы умереть, пытаясь вызволить Хвануна, чем жить в бездействии. 

Он проводит пальцами по его щеке, невесомо касаясь белой повязки, покрывающей порезы, обводит линию челюсти и нежно касается подбородка большим пальцем. Гонхи смущённо отводит взгляд, чувствуя, что вторгается в нечто личное. Все знают, _знали_ о том, что происходило между Ёнджо и Хвануном, однако тогда они не позволяли себе вот так выражать свои чувства на людях. Сейчас же, спустя три года, Ёнджо об этом нисколько не задумывается.

– Думаешь, он… .

– Он хоть когда-нибудь… замолкает? – вдруг шепчет Хванун, и мужчины резко вскидывают головы.

Ёнджо встаёт, склоняясь над ним, не находя в себе сил убрать руку от его лица. Хванун не открывает глаз, но его губы изгибаются в подобие улыбки.

– Ты знаешь Гонхи, – игнорируя вставший в горле ком, произносит Ёнджо. – Помнишь, какой он болтливый. Иди разбуди Донхона! – настойчиво добавляет он, обращаясь к Гонхи.

– Помню, – голос Хвануна хриплый, огрубевший, но в нём чувствуется присущая ему твёрдость. Как только за Гонхи закрывается дверь, он открывает глаза: один ещё красный, с кровоподтёками, и другой, полностью восстановившийся, тёмный, живой, сверкающий золотом при свете факела. Хванун куда более узнаваем теперь, с очищенным от крови лицом и искрящимися на свету глазами. Ёнджо своими руками вымыл его волосы, счищая с них застывшую кровь и смывая пот Сан-сити до тех пор, пока под ними не показался знакомый цвет.

Единственное, что изменилось, – это прядь седых волос у виска. Донхон сказал, что это последствие стресса, перенесённой травмы. Ёнджо старается не думать об этом.

– У тебя что-нибудь болит?

Хванун сглатывает, успокаивая дрожь в горле.

– Нет.

Если он говорит неправду, то Ёнджо предпочитает не заострять на ней внимание.

– Сейчас я принесу тебе воды.

Он спотыкается второпях, со звоном опрокидывая поднос, но и на это не обращает внимание.

– Вот, держи, – мягко говорит он, прислоняя керамическую чашу к губам Хвануна и поддерживая его под шею, чтобы мужчина смог пить. Осушив чашу за секунду, тот кашляет, но всего раз, и это не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, что с ним творилось, когда его лихорадило.

– Как я сюда попал? – шепчет Хванун. Его голос уже не такой осипший. Ёнджо хмурится, склоняя голову на бок. 

– Ты не помнишь, что случилось в лесу? Не помнишь, как мы с Сохо и Гонхаком нашли тебя?

На лице Хвануна отражается волнение.

– Это нормально, у тебя была лихорадка, – добавляет Ёнджо, поднимая взгляд на вошедших Гонхи и Донхона. Чувствуя небывалое облегчение, он позволяет лекарю оттеснить себя от Хвануна, слишком счастливый, чтобы спорить. Гонхи кладёт ему руку на плечо в ободряющем жесте. – Мы вернули его, – шепчет Ёнджо. Гонхи согласно кивает.

Донхон говорит, что заражение на лице Хвануна понемногу сходит на нет, и это очень хорошо, потому что он боялся, что оно распространится на глаз. Ёнджо безумно хочет поговорить с Хвануном наедине, однако он не может просто выгнать Гонхи. Да и остальные рыцари, только услышав о том, что Хванун очнулся, скоро придут сюда, Ёнджо в этом уверен. Лекарь, пока не разрешая Хвануну садиться, подкладывает ему под голову мягкие подушки, чтобы он смог нормально всех увидеть. 

– Пойду скажу остальным, что он пришёл в себя, – говорит Гонхи. – Вам нужно побыть вдвоём.

Ёнджо ещё никогда не был ему так благодарен. Он подходит к Хвануну, пока Донхон возится около своего стола, делая новые компрессы.

– Я скучал по тебе, Нун. Скучал так сильно, что не думал, что моё сердце когда-нибудь будет биться так, как прежде.

Ему хочется наклониться и коснуться губами его лба, но сейчас, когда Хванун в сознании, он сдерживается. Три года – это огромный срок, и Ёнджо не представляет, какие ужасы довелось пережить Хвануну. Так что он просто стоит, лишь мягко коснувшись рукой непокрытого плеча Хвануна, не отмеченного жутким синяком.

Ёнджо не знает, что он ожидает услышать в ответ, и понимает, что требовать от Хвануна чего-то абсолютно несправедливо. Однако он ничего не может поделать с тяжестью, оседающей в груди, когда в ответ на его слова мужчина просто закрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает.

Ёнджо проклинает себя. Неужели он ожидал, что они вот так просто продолжат с того момента, на котором остановились три года назад?

Ничего уже не будет как прежде.

Хванун никогда не будет прежним.

~

_Ёнджо и Хванун сблизились из-за полуночных тренировок. Каждую ночь Ёнджо тайком пробирался во двор, чтобы позаниматься. Он никому не говорил об этом, однако, как единственный сын короля и будущий правитель, он обязан быть лучшим. Если его побеждают во время тренировочных боёв, то о каком уважении к короне может идти речь? Ёнджо должен вести рыцарей за собой, а для этого ему нужно быть лучшим наездником, лучшим в искусстве владения мечом, одним словом, кем-то, с кого подростки и юноши могут брать пример._

_Однако когда в замке появился Хванун, секрет Ёнджо перестал быть таковым._

_Он был там в ту ночь, когда Ёнджо по своему обыкновению спустился во двор. Он упражнялся в стрельбе из лука при свете факелов, потому что, не считая соломенных манекенов, ему не с кем было упражняться на мечах. Сначала Ёнджо, смутившись, хотел было улизнуть, но Хванун заметил его, и ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как сознаться._

_– Мне нужно тренироваться, – сказал он, опустив голову, – если я хочу быть лучшим._

_Хванун выпрямился, опустив лук._

_– Мне тоже нужно тренироваться, если я хочу давать отпор тем, кто издевается надо мной._

_В то время их разница в возрасте была наиболее заметной, потому что из-за резкого скачка роста Ёнджо раздался в плечах. Хвануна однако не пугало ни то, что Ёнджо старше его, ни его благородное происхождение. Он был уверен в себе, уже тогда не боясь совершенно никого._

_– Думаю, тогда мы можем помочь друг другу, – со вздохом сказал Ёнджо. – Я научу тебя всему, что знаю сам, а ты можешь научить меня тому, что умеешь._

_Со стороны принца было очень великодушно предложить такое парню, который младше него и ниже по происхождению._

_Хванун улыбнулся, и эта улыбка придала ему совершенно ангельский вид. Его и правда никак нельзя было представить на поле боя._

_Однако за несколько месяцев молодой рыцарь превзошёл Ёнджо в искусстве владения мечом._

_Он превзошёл всех._

_Мальчик, потенциал которого не видел никто. Кроме Ёнджо._

~

Через два дня Хванун переселяется в отдельную комнату. Правда, не в ту в рыцарской башне, где он жил раньше, а в другую, свободную. Она намного меньше прежней, но находится всего в паре коридоров от покоев Ёнджо. Хванун уже встаёт с постели и ходит, но большую часть времени, по предписанию Донхона, проводит в кровати, чтобы сильно не тревожить заживающую ключицу. Несмотря на его слова о том, что у него ничего не болит, Хванун всё же принимает обезболивающие, которые готовит для него Донхон.

Из-за них он постоянно хочет спать.

– Это тебе, – говорит Ёнджо, получив от Хвануна разрешение войти в комнату. Он забрал поднос у одного из слуг в коридоре, потому что Хванун отказывается видеть кого-либо, кроме Ёнджо и своих друзей-рыцарей. Поднос в руках Ёнджо опасно покачивается, заставляя его задаться вопросом, как слуги умудряются каждый день так уверенно их разносить. Всё же Ёнджо благополучно доходит до деревянного столика и ставит на него свою ношу.

Хванун сидит в постели, одетый в чистую ночную рубашку. На его лице уже нет повязки, и взгляд Ёнджо сам собой приковывается к глубоким порезам на его щеке, только начинающим затягиваться после того, как Донхону удалось вылечить заражение. Должно быть, лекарь снял повязку сегодня до прихода Ёнджо. Шрамы будут глубокими, но ровными, потому что порезы сами по себе довольно аккуратны.

– Да, жаль, – говорит Хванун, замечая пристальный взгляд Ёнджо. Тот сразу же отводит глаза. – Думаю, меня больше не назовут самым красивым рыцарем королевства.

Его всегда так называли.

– По-моему, ты очень красивый, – выдаёт Ёнджо. Он абсолютно не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало настолько интимно, но, кажется, именно так и вышло. – Я… я имею в виду, что ты такой же красивый, каким был.

Ёнджо сглатывает. Это звучит ещё хуже. Ещё интимнее. Хоть и не отменяет того, что каждое из слов – чистая правда. И чем больше он всматривается в лицо Хвануна, тем больше уверяется в мысли, что с этими шрамами он ещё красивее. С этими боевыми шрамами.

Хванун опускает глаза.

– Ко мне возвращаются воспоминания, – говорит он, игнорируя слова Ёнджо.

– Ешь и рассказывай, – Ёнджо берёт тарелку похлёбки с подноса и протягивает её Хвануну. Ему нужно набирать вес. Всё, что сейчас принимает его желудок, это похлёбка и рис: он не ел ни мяса, ни рыбы с самого своего возвращения, боясь, что ему будет плохо.

Хванун подчиняется.

– Я помню лес. Помню, что видел тебя, Сохо и Гонхака, но их я узнал далеко не сразу. Я был совершенно не в себе. Я провёл в лесу несколько дней.

– Как ты туда попал? – шёпотом спрашивает Ёнджо.

– Я сбежал, – вот так просто.

– Но как? – продолжает Ёнджо. – Наши леса и Сан-сити разделяют километры. Как ты сбежал из цитадели?

Хванун качает головой.

– Я не сбегал. Меня перевозили. Я был почти без сознания. Меня… сильно избили. Помню, как очнулся в повозке, связанный и с кляпом во рту. Повозка двигалась. Я слышал стук лошадиных копыт.

Ёнджо наклоняется к нему, придвинув табурет ближе к кровати. Он видит, чего стоят Хвануну эти воспоминания и как он изменяется в лице, пытаясь вспомнить события того дня.

– Куда тебя перевозили?

– Я не знаю. Помню только, как мне удалось освободить руки и… и схватить за горло мужчину, который сидел со мной в повозке. Когда у меня получилось спрыгнуть с неё, я тут же скрылся за деревьями. Я знал, что если буду идти на запад через лес, то доберусь до реки, а к западу от неё – наши территории. Я знал, что там они уже не смогут меня поймать. Так что я бежал. У меня даже не было с собой оружия, Ёнджо.

Он произнёс его имя мягко, без всяких условностей.

– Меня ударили по голове рукоятью меча, и рана сильно кровоточила. У меня кружилась голова и были силы только на то, чтобы стоять на ногах. Я бежал весь день, а когда солнце село, бежал и ночью.

Ёнджо снова затошнило от мысли, что Хванун бежал через эти леса совершенно один, безоружный, в кромешной тьме, доносящей до него лишь вой диких кошек и хруст веток под лапами медведей. Лес может быть опасен для целой группы охотников и при свете дня. То, что Хванун сумел дойти до реки, нельзя назвать никак иначе, кроме как чудом. 

– Мне становилось всё хуже. Думаю, это из-за заражения. К тому времени как я дошёл до реки, я едва ли мог различать, куда иду. Я даже не мог понять, в какой стороне запад. А потом я увидел тебя, и мне показалось, что я сплю. Я не мог поверить, что после стольких дней бега я наткнулся на _тебя_.

– Может быть, мне судьбой было предназначено в тот день быть в лесу, – шепчет Ёнджо.

– Может быть.

– Зачем они изрезали тебе лицо? – спрашивает Ёнджо. Слова слетают с языка прежде, чем он осознаёт, что это явно не то, о чём стоит спрашивать.

Хванун меняется в одну секунду. Та его часть, что открыто делилась историей побега, с треском захлопывается, взгляд становится настороженным. Стукнув ложкой по краю тарелки, он кладёт её на стол, будто больше не голоден. Ёнджо проклинает себя, когда Хванун в буквальном смысле сворачивается калачиком, натягивая на себя одеяло, и почти совсем отворачивается от него.

– Я не хочу об этом говорить.

Ёнджо проклинает себя. Что его так интересует? Травма, нанесённая их самыми жестокими врагами, безжалостными воинами Гелиоса, в плену у которых Хванун был три года? Какое любопытство стоит того, чтобы заставлять его вновь переживать всё это? _Хватит_ , мотнув головой, одёргивает себя Ёнджо. Он не должен был это спрашивать.

– Прости, – начинает он, – я не хотел...

– Мне нужно отдохнуть, – Хванун обрывает его на полуслове. Это просьба оставить его. Ёнджо сглатывает и встаёт, не говоря ни слова.

– Если сможешь, поешь ещё немного, – натянуто говорит он, но Хванун закрывается от него, как ворота, защищающие цитадель ночью, и не произносит ни слова, пока Ёнджо идёт к выходу из комнаты. Оказавшись в коридоре, принц присаживается на корточки и обеспокоенно проводит рукой по волосам.

Он подпрыгивает, когда замечает приближающегося Сохо, пришедшего, возможно, тоже навестить Хвануна.

– Сэр, – Сохо уважительно склоняет голову.

Ёнджо встаёт, быстро приходя в себя.

– Сохо, – кивает он в ответ.

– Как он?

Ёнджо бросает взгляд на закрытую дверь.

– Он… отдыхает.

– Он что-нибудь вспомнил?

– Он рассказал мне, как оказался в лесу. Сказал, что его куда-то перевозили, и у него получилось освободить руки из верёвок и оглушить охранника. Он сбежал оттуда. Он всё время бежал на запад, Сохо, а ты видел, в каком он состоянии. У него чудом всё получилось.

Заметив, как сузились глаза Сохо, Ёнджо приподнимает бровь.

– Что?

– Ничего, – отвечает Сохо. Но с ним никогда не бывает так просто. Ещё в те времена, когда они, будучи подростками, вместе тренировались, Сохо был самым подозрительным среди друзей Ёнджо и везде замечал что-то неладное. Порой он оказывался прав, порой нет. – Но тебе это не кажется странным? Мы нашли Хвануна безоружным, но если он оглушил охранника, почему бы не забрать его меч? Хванун владеет мечом лучше всех, кого мы когда-либо встречали. Если бы он мог добыть оружие, он бы это сделал; без меча он всегда чувствовал себя некомфортно.

Ёнджо хмурится, недоумевая, с чего бы Сохо спорить о побеге Хвануна.

– Ему было бы тяжело, он бежал.

– На его запястьях нет следов верёвок, хотя он высвободился из них.

– _Что_ ты пытаешься сказать? – обрывает его Ёнджо, не в состоянии слушать дальше.

– Это _странно_ , Ёнджо! Его не было три года. Наши шпионы доложили, что он мёртв. А потом он оказывается в лесу именно в том месте, где мы охотимся?

Ёнджо сжимает челюсти.

– Оказывается, да, весь в крови и избитый до полусмерти. На что бы ты ни намекал, я не хочу этого слышать. Он твой _брат_ , Сохо, он один из нас. Сейчас мы должны его оберегать. Должны искупить свою вину за то, что бросили его три года назад.

Между ними воцаряется молчание.

– Мы не могли знать о том, что он жив, Ёнджо, – наконец шепчет Сохо, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно. Сохо никогда не боялся противостоять Ёнджо, но когда речь идёт о Хвануне? Это немного другое. – Я просто волнуюсь, в том числе и за него. Что если они нарочно оставили его там? Хвануна лихорадило, он был не в себе. Я уверен, что его воспоминания обрывочны. Что если они хотели заманить нас туда, что если у них есть какой-то план, и они используют Хвануна, чтобы добраться до тебя и...

Они одновременно оборачиваются на возникшего рядом с ними Гонхи. Он смотрит на них с комично испуганным выражением лица, будто задаваясь вопросом, что за сцену он только что прервал. 

– Вы о чём-то спорите?

– _Нет_ , – отвечают они в один голос.

Гонхи сглатывает. Он выше их обоих, но гораздо худее, поэтому в сравнении с ними кажется меньше. Ещё когда они тренировались вместе, будучи детьми, он всегда выглядел как-то неловко, будто не знал точно, куда девать свои длинные конечности.

– Вы нужны в большом зале, сэр. Просители ждут.

 _Естественно._ Ёнджо чертыхается про себя. Вообще, он не против ежемесячных собраний просителей. Это одна из обязанностей его отца, которую он взял на себя, и одна из тех, которыми он гордится. Это день, когда он может выслушать проблемы своего народа, как горожан, так и крестьян из отдалённых деревень. Они приходят просить помощи в разрешении споров с соседями, защиты от вторжений врагов на восточные территории страны или просто узнать о ценах на рис. Ёнджо считает возможность помочь им своим благословением как принца. 

– Да, хорошо, – из-за спора его голос звучит измождённо. Он совершенно забыл о просителях. Его мысли уже несколько дней крутятся только вокруг Хвануна. Он переводит взгляд на Сохо и вздыхает. – Я понимаю, – говорит он, – я понимаю, почему ты волнуешься. Но хотя бы неделю могу я просто побыть счастливым просто потому, что он вернулся?

~

_– Меня призвали на войну, – Хванун без стука ворвался в покои Ёнджо. Портной, примерявший на Ёнджо мантию, подпрыгнул от неожиданности и чуть не проткнул его булавкой, однако принц невозмутимо повернулся к нему и взмахом руки остановил его, чтобы поговорить с Хвануном. Портной спустился со своего возвышения и кивнул._

_– Меня тоже._

_За год с момента их первой встречи они с Хвануном стали хорошими друзьями. Их встречи на тренировочной площадке стали ежевечерними, и люди перестали задирать Хвануна, после того как поняли, что он друг наследного принца. Ёнджо обнаружил, что, несмотря на их разное происхождение, с Хвануном было легко разговаривать. Он был сыном баронета, но его отец носил этот титул не с рождения. Он получил его за участие в военных действиях, развернувшихся в отдалённых краях страны. Хванун, казалось, понимал Ёнджо намного лучше, чем все знатные особы, окружавшие принца._

_Хванун облегчённо вздохнул._

_– Мой рыцарь берёт меня с собой как единственного оруженосца._

_Это не было сюрпризом. Почти каждый молодой рыцарь был призван на восточный фронт. Новый правитель тех земель, называвший себя Гелиосом, в очередной раз наводил смуту. Он быстро завербовал огромное число последователей, словно создав вокруг себя культ, и уже не первый раз пытался двигаться войной на запад._

_– Мой отец тоже отправляет меня туда, – говорит Ёнджо. Это будет его первая настоящая война. Раньше он сражался только с ближайшими соседями, представлявшими собой куда меньшую угрозу. При мысли о предстоящей войне ему становилось дурно. Люди умирали. И он, как принц, должен будет возглавлять своё войско. Когда Хванун ворвался в его покои, Ёнджо на секунду подумал, что он разделит его страх, но всего одного взгляда в горящие глаза парня хватило, чтобы понять, что он не боится._

_Он в предвкушении._

_Он всё ещё молод, но его уже можно отправить на войну, и Ёнджо знает, что сколько бы ни прошло времени, Хванун будет жаждать битвы так же, как тогда, когда он поднялся из пыли во время своего первого тренировочного боя._

_Хванун всегда был бесстрашным._

~

Через неделю Ёнджо уже привык к перепадам настроения Хвануна. Вот он такой же светлый как прежде, лёгкий на подъём, с дерзкой ухмылкой и охочий до сплетен со всего дворца, которых за три года скопилось немало. Он улыбается, смеётся вместе с Гонхаком и Дончжу за игрой в кости и карты, которые рыцари приносят с собой, и не перестаёт спрашивать о том, когда же ему снова можно будет взять в руки меч. Однако секундой позже он может резко измениться. Достаточно всего лишь одного неудачного высказывания, внезапного громкого шума, чтобы этот огонёк прежнего Хвануна погас, словно задутое ветром пламя.

– Я уже достаточно хорошо себя чувствую, – говорит Хванун.

– У тебя сломана ключица.

– Я держу меч другой рукой! – возмущается он.

– А как же щит? – Ёнджо качает головой. – Нет, ты ещё не готов. Тебе нужно отдыхать.

Хванун раздражённо сопит, шагая по комнате туда-сюда. Повязка на его руке затянута не туго, но он сжимает кулак снова и снова, рискуя навредить заживающей кости. Тёмные волосы неряшливо спадают ему на лоб, и Ёнджо улыбается при мысли, что ему скоро нужно будет стричься. Такие мелочи напоминают ему о том, что это всё реально, что Хванун и правда стоит сейчас перед ним. Живой, дышащий. Его Хванун.

Ёнджо напоминает себе, что после всего случившегося он не должен думать о Хвануне в таком ключе. Хванун – один из его рыцарей, раненный в долгой, долгой битве. И именно так он должен к нему относиться. Вот что должно быть первостепенным.

Ёнджо думает о том, что комната Хвануна слишком маленькая, учитывая то, что каждую свободную минуту он проводит, расхаживая от стены к стене. В ней нет почти ничего, принадлежащего Хвануну, потому что рыцари никогда не хранят много личных вещей. После того как Хванун пропал, Ёнджо сохранил лишь его одежду, чтобы по ночам, свернувшись калачиком в кровати, иметь возможность вдыхать его запах. Однако сейчас эти вещи будут ему велики, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не наберёт вес. 

– Хочешь, я найду тебе комнату побольше? – спрашивает он. Хванун удивлённо смотрит на него в ответ.

– Нет, мне и в этой хорошо.

Ёнджо кивает, прикусывая губу.

– Ладно.

– Вы пытались меня найти? – вдруг спрашивает Хванун, и этот вопрос настолько внезапный, что Ёнджо давится воздухом.

– Я... мы..., – чувство вины возвращается. То самое чувство вины, от которого Сохо сказал ему избавиться. Он не может лгать ему. – Они сказали нам, что ты мёртв, Нун, – ласковое обращение само слетает с языка. Лучше бы не слетало.

– Кто _они_?

– Наши шпионы в Сан-сити. Все они говорили, что ты мёртв. Если бы я думал, что есть хоть малейший шанс того, что ты жив, я бы сжёг этот город дотла. Впрочем, я хотел это сделать в любом случае, – добавляет он. – Но мой ближайший рыцарь? Я был уверен в том, что они убили тебя, не мог представить, что ещё им могло быть от тебя нужно. Наши шпионы сказали нам, что тебя... что тебя пытали, чтобы выведать информацию, и убили после того, как ты им ничего не сказал.

Хванун издаёт низкий горький смешок и качает головой.

– Что ж, хоть что-то они донесли верно.

Перед глазами снова мелькают картины, не дававшие Ёнджо спать целый год после пропажи Хвануна, и у него не получается их отогнать. _Истекающий кровью Хванун. Плачущий Хванун. Кричащий Хванун._

– Я ничего им не сказал, – добавляет Хванун.

Повисает молчание, потому что на это Ёнджо просто нечего ответить. Хванун не любил, когда его утешали, ни будучи пятнадцатилетним подростком, сбитым с ног на тренировке, ни мужчиной, вернувшимся с войны. Он ненавидит утешения. Хванун первым, как это часто бывало в прошлом, нарушает тишину. Из них двоих он всегда был самым разговорчивым.

– Я не могу понять. Не могу понять, почему ваши шпионы сказали, что я мёртв.

Эта мысль не даёт Ёнджо покоя уже несколько дней. Он не может перестать думать об этом. Само существование этой мысли заставляет его чувствовать себя как Сохо.

– Я не знаю. Может быть, в замке распространяли ложь о том, что тебя убили.

Хванун качает головой.

– Нет, ты не понимаешь. Гелиос ясно дал понять всем, что я его пленник. Один из пяти рыцарей принца? Он... он сажал меня _у своих ног_ на пирах, Ёнджо.

Ярость в секунду застилает разум Ёнджо, и он сжимает кулаки так сильно, что белеют костяшки.

– Я лично убью его, Хванун. Я тебе обещаю. Или лучше приведу его к тебе, чтобы ты сам смог его убить.

Хванун отмахивается от его слов, будто это сейчас абсолютно не важно.

– Они не могли не знать, что я жив. В этом просто нет смысла.

Ёнджо чувствует, как тревога мелкими иголочками впивается ему под кожу. Если их шпионам из Сан-сити нельзя доверять, то нельзя верить и добытой ими информации. Все передвижения Гелиоса… его планы… .

– Я должен поговорить с отцом, – решает он. Впервые за долгое время.

С тех пор как его отец, прикованный к постели до конца своих дней, перестал появляться на публике, Ёнджо старался не беспокоить его делами государства. Возможность провести последние недели своей жизни в тишине и покое – награда за службу народу, которой он посвятил всю свою жизнь. Однако причина не только в этом: Ёнджо жаждет показать себя как будущего правителя этого государства, что просто не позволяет ему бежать к отцу за советами при малейших сомнениях. Но нынешняя ситуация? Это угроза всему.

Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Хванун вновь подаёт голос, и его слова заставляют Ёнджо застыть на месте.

– Каждую ночь, каждую ночь в течение этих трёх лет единственное, что поддерживало во мне жизнь, это мысль о том, что вы придёте спасти меня. Ты, Сохо, Гонхак, Гонхи и Дончжу. Даже спустя столько времени я думал, что вы ещё планируете. Что вы придёте.

Ёнджо закрывает глаза.

– Нун…

– Если бы я знал, что вы даже не пытаетесь, я бы не... я даже не знаю..., – Хванун останавливается, и огонёк в нём снова гаснет, оставляя лишь безжизненный взгляд. Он отворачивается с абсолютно нечитаемым выражением лица.

Ёнджо может выбрать, что ему делать дальше. И он выбирает трусливый вариант.

Он уходит.

Весь замок представляет собой целый лабиринт из коридоров, часто тупиковых, дверей, которые выглядят так, будто ведут в комнаты, но на деле открывают только новые коридоры. Большинство людей просто заблудились бы в этом лабиринте, но Ёнджо, выросший в этих стенах, уверенно поднимается по двум лестничным пролётам и проходит три коридора. Каменные полы покрыты фиолетовыми коврами, закреплёнными по краям специальными золотыми грузиками, а стены украшены гобеленами, становящимися всё ярче и выразительнее по мере приближения к королевским покоям, которые находятся в самой глубине лабиринта и охраняются круглые сутки. 

Стражники кланяются Ёнджо, и один из них оповещает короля о его приходе, прежде чем пустить принца в комнату.

Покои его отца просторные и хорошо знакомые Ёнджо, однако даже несмотря на открытые окна, впускающие в комнату свежий воздух, внутри витает запах приближающейся смерти. Его отец не такой уж и старый, но ещё задолго до войны его поразила болезнь, немало подкосившая его здоровье. Младший из учеников Донхона готовит ему компресс на движущемся столике.

– Отец, – кланяется Ёнджо, подходя к кровати.

Его мать тоже в комнате, и её белая мантия навевает Ёнджо мысли о похоронах. Это выбивает его из колеи, но он старается отогнать эти мысли, ведь он пришёл сюда поговорить об очень важных вещах. Отец сидит на кровати, одетый в пурпурно-серебряные одежды, с короной на голове, несмотря на то, что кроме жены, лекаря и его помощников его никто не видит. Его лицо, приобретшее сероватый оттенок, обтянуто кожей так, что напоминает скелет, однако в нём ещё можно разглядеть остатки былого величия.

– Идите, – отец взмахом руки приказывает матери и Канмину удалиться, и Ёнджо кланяется ещё ниже, выражая высшую степень уважения.

– Отец, прошу прощения, я не знал, куда ещё обратиться. Мне нужен твой совет.

Король выпрямляется, и на его лице появляется намёк на улыбку.

– Как дела у рыцаря?

Ёнджо удивлён. Даже когда по дворцу несколько лет назад распространились слухи об их отношениях, отец не признавал существование Хвануна, лишь изредка отзываясь о нём не иначе как о верном рыцаре и сильном фехтовальщике.

– Восстанавливается, – кратко отвечает Ёнджо, не желая говорить о нём что-то ещё. – То, о чём я хотел с тобой поговорить, имеет прямое отношение к нему.

– Говори.

– Наши шпионы… информаторы из Сан-сити… 

Король хмурится, немного меняя позу.

Ёнджо глубоко вздыхает. 

– По сведениям наших шпионов, сэр Хванун был убит вскоре после того, как его взяли в плен.

– Да, – отец кивает головой.

– Я не понимаю, как так получилось, учитывая, что Хванун жив. Я... я боюсь, что наших шпионов раскрыли. Вся полученная от них информация может быть ложной. И насчёт предстоящего нападения, что если… что если это тоже ложная информация?

К его немалому удивлению, король не выглядит шокированным. Или даже хоть сколько-нибудь озабоченным. Он спокойно берёт керамическую чашу с ликёром и медленно, мучительно медленно пьёт.

– Нашим информаторам можно доверять, – наконец говорит он.

– Но..., – недоумевает Ёнджо. Отец вообще слышал его? – Отец, они несколько раз докладывали, что Хванун мёртв. Хванун говорит, что в Сан-сити его _выставляли напоказ_. Я собираюсь отменить атаку. Нам нужно отказаться от наших планов. Мы не можем им доверять.

– _Не отменяй_ атаку, – повышает голос король.

– Отец... _отец..._ , – умоляюще возражает Ёнджо. – Ты слышишь, что я говорю?

– Я говорю тебе, _сын_ , что нашим информаторам можно доверять. Мы нанесём планируемый удар.

Ёнджо выпрямляется. Он никогда даже не думал о том, чтобы отвергать решения своего отца, но похоже, что старый король отказывается его понимать.

– Я не отправлю своих людей на смерть. Шпионы солгали. Не знаю, почему, но это так.

– Они не лгали, – говорит его отец с решительным, суровым выражением лица.

Ёнджо хмурит брови.

– Я не…

– По сведениям из Сан-сити, твой рыцарь был заключён в Тёмном подземелье. Я распространил слух о том, что его убили. Для блага всего королевства.

Ёнджо будто дают пощёчину. Смысл сказанного доходит до него только через несколько мгновений, и тогда жгучая боль от словесного удара растекается по коже.

– Ты знал, – голос Ёнджо звучит так же хрипло, как в тот день, когда он нашёл Хвануна. Ярость захлёстывает его, раскаляя кожу, заставляя её пылать так, как она не пылала ни в одном бою. Правда, внутри он чувствует себя более опустошённым, чем когда-либо.

– А что я должен был сделать, Ёнджо? Смотреть, как мой единственный сын мчится в Сан-сити на верную смерть, только чтобы спасти этого мальчика?

– _Мужчину_ , – поправляет Ёнджо, потому что он не любит, когда его отец говорит о Хвануне в таком тоне. Его трясёт, руки дрожат, и он думает, что, будь с ним его меч, он бы инстинктивно схватился за рукоять. – Это рыцарский кодекс. Мы никогда не оставляем своих людей умирать. Если при этом нам суждено погибнуть, так тому и быть. Ты предал убеждения наших предков.

Король свешивает одну ногу с кровати, собираясь встать, но внезапно его скручивает приступ кашля. На белом платке, которым он прикрыл рот, виднеется кровь. Ёнджо никак ему не помогает.

– Ты не знаешь, каково это – быть королём, Ёнджо. Мы несём ответственность за принятие таких решений, за нарушение кодексов, когда это необходимо ради будущего нашего королевства. Ты бы пошёл за ним.

– Да, я бы пошёл, – отвечает Ёнджо, делая шаг назад. Кровь шумит в ушах. Три года неведения обрушиваются на него, как морские волны на берега, на которых он бывал в детстве. – Ты бросил его там. Одного из моих воинов, моего лучшего друга, моего... моего..., – он не может закончить. – Ты позволил им пытать его. Ты оставил его там умирать.

– Для всеобщего блага. Тебя могли убить. Сын...

Ёнджо делает ещё один шаг назад и качает головой.

– Никогда больше не называй себя моим отцом.


End file.
